Conductive polymers have low density, are inexpensive to make, and have many potential applications. Conductive polymers have been considered prospective materials for switches, photovoltaic materials, light-weight high density battery materials, chemical sensors, transparent conductors, and many other devices. Unfortunately, most of the conductive polymers known to date are very insoluble and intractable and thus cannot be conveniently fabricated by current methods. Recently, tractable precursors to polyacetylene and polyparaphenylene have shown very promising results (1,2).